Hermetically sealed cables have been proposed for use in challenging environments in order to prevent intrusion of undesirable foreign matter, gasses, and/or liquids into a cable's interior or into an enclosure to which a cable connects. Such intrusion, if not prevented, may cause premature degradation or failure of a cable or components within an enclosure.
Conventional hermetically sealed cables typically include a connector permanently attached at either end of a cable having an outer sealed sheath enclosing one or more inner conductors. The end connectors are typically permanently attached to the cable by known hermetic sealing methods. However, such conventional cables require that the cable's function as a hermetically sealed cable be known at the time of manufacture. As a result, such conventional cables are typically manufactured to order, increasing manufacturing costs and limiting availability.